The new kid
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Seras Victoria has brought a new kid to the Hellsing Org. he is completely normal except the fact that he's totaly adorable! After quiet a bit of connecting the child has grown quit fond of Seras but what does Pip and Alucard have to say on this matter?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first time ever writting up a Hellsing fanfiction I love the series and just FYI this is mostly about Pip/Seras and OC/Seras (not so much) because of later chapters Rated Teen just to be safe. Oh and possible chance of small A/S but not likely. be kind yet critizizing with ur reviews! *Rachel is my own oc that I'm currently writting about in another fanfiction of Hellsing but that's not done yet this one came first unfortunately.

Seras peered into the dark room, sure enough Sir Integra was sitting at her desk smoking her segar. Unfortunately Walter, Rachel* and Alucard were there too. Oh well I guess they would've met the tyke eventually, She thought with a sigh. With that she skipped through the door "HIIIIIIIII!" she said louder than intentioned. Everyone in the room jumped and turned to the disturbance, well all except Alucard he only grimaced and faded out into the darkness. "Is he still mad about this morning?" Seras asked. staring at the area where Alucard had faded away from. "It was only water! sheesh! Apparently a 500 year old vampire can't take a joke!" she stuck out her tongue even though it did no good. Seras looked back to the others.

Walter had a relieved expression, he would take the news well. Rachel was recovering from having a miniature heart attack... well what seemed like one, she would get along great with him... she thought... but as for the one she was worried most about, Integra, she was putting away her gun that she kept at her desk. Yeah there might be a small issue on getting it past her. "Really, you have no right to be scaring anyone like that, you're still English next time have some manners and use the door!" Integra ordered. Seras nodded like an obedient little puppy-dog.

"So how was your walk out in the city?" This was Rachel she was such a nice person, of course she was just another superior of the vampire race. And she just opened up a conversation that would be perfect opportunity for Seras.

"Uhhh about that!" Seras said nervously drawing circles in the palms of her hands. " I uhh... have something to share with you all and ummmm..." She saw Integra roll her eyes, Rachel gave Seras a look of overjoyment, yea she liked presents.

Just then Alucard burst through the doors as he stalked by, Seras she could see his bewildered package, that he was dragging by the scruff, behind him. "oh dear" she moaned to herself. As soon as he reached the center of the room he dropped his hostage before himself. "And what, do we have here?" He sneered as he glared down at the now visible boy before him. The boy was pale but not as pale as a vampire, he had jet black hair that grew over his eyes but only grew to the nape of his neck in the back, his golden yellow eyes were as big as saucers, of course who's wouldn't be if they were just dragged into a dark room with an all powerful nosferatu? He was in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. He looked about 12-13 years of age.

Integra raised an eyebrow. "is he a spy?" she asked notioning to Walter. "Because if he is," she took her eyes off the boy and glared at Alucard. "I want you to eat him somewhere where my carpets wont have to go through weeks of cleaning!" Alucard chuckled at this, Rachel just kept staring in curiosity at the boy and Seras was completely overwhelmed with fear for the poor dear.

Seras knew she had to break off that topic before her new friend got hurt. She ran up and hugged the boy. "Yeah this was going to be my surprise!" She smiled. Everyone gave her a look that either said "what?" or "what the bloody hell?" . "Yeah he's an orphan I found on the streets and I couldn't help i'. He was just so lost, alone and hungry..."

"And CUTE!" Rachel burst in. She went up to the boy and took him out of the suffocating hug against Seras' Bossom. "Just look at him! I can see the kitty ears already!" the boy gave her a look that said he thought she was crazy but she ignored it because that's how she worked.

Seras looked up at Integra who was still a little taken aback by this. "Will you please let him stay? Plea-se" she pleaded. Rachel joined in on this plea and the boy only gave integra puppy-dog eyes that just couldn't be resisted.

Integra caved inside but she wouldn't show it. "What's your name boy?" She demanded softly. Walter looked in astonishment then smiled 'I guess Sir Integra really is a girl... at heart.' he thought thinking of the older day's when she wore skirts and it was easier to tell. Alucard merely frowned, and gave her a death glare but she completely ignored that. The boy's puppy-dog sad face grew into a full out toothy smile. "I asked your name!" She demanded more loudly this time.

"J-jason..." he whimpered out. That only made Rachel hug him tighter and bother her and Seras went into full out awwww mode on him.

" Well then Jason," Integra started giving him an intensive glare. "I will have Walter do a background check on you and if we cannot find you a suitable home and you don't have a black history then I will let you stay, do you understand?" she said in her commando voice.

"Y- y- yes ma'am!" he said breaking halfly out of Rachel's hug but still in her clutches of low oxygen. Integra smiled and waved them out. Both Seras and Rachel ran to their rooms with the boy with a hint of evil in their eye's.

After the door was closed by Walter for him to do his other duties, Alucard turned to his master. "Since when have you turned soft?" he asked slyly smirking. The master he knew would've never give into a puppy-dog face like that.

"Well for one thing Alucard I hope you do realize I was born a girl... " She said flatly as she lit her cigar.

"Oh really I haven't noticed!" Alucard said with a chuckle, Integra death glared at him, he ceased and only smiled his wicked smile that he's known for.

"And I have not gone soft, you heard my conditions." Integra snapped at him. He rolled his eyes, trying to say 'ri~ght' without really saying it. "Besides he should keep Rachel out of your hair long enough for you to relax again... Or am I wrong in assuming that you don't like being dressed up and playing silly games with her?" Integra smirked.

Alucard's eyes widened and he grin maliciously. He sank into the shadows with an echoing laugh of glee the last thing Integra heard was "Free-" fading into the darkness behind him.

"Your Welcome..." she mumbled practically to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: ta dah! I made the second chapter^^ happiness, anyways more importantly, in this chapter Pip is introduced to the new tyke of the organization, Sir Integra shows her feminine colors and Alucard might be jealous. -GASP!- Sorry for the late upload I got school now and I'm writing a bunch of other stories at the same time :P urgh I need to keep up with so many ._

_Disclaimer: no matter how much I wish it, I do not, probably will not, own Hellsing all rights go to Kohta Hirano. (I applaud you so!)_

Rachel and Seras leaned back from their creation, they had put the new kid, Jason, in new cloths, a black flannel shirt and black jeans. They fluffed his hair and put cat ears on him. He looked at them with full embarrassment in his face.

"He's just the cutest thing!" Rachel shouted as she glomped the boy. He made an umphing sound but it was barely audible.

"I wan' to hug him too!" Seras complained, then when Rachel didn't let up, Seras dog piled on top of them.

"mould 'ou meam ge' oo' oph e?" the now suffocating Jason muffled out. The girls giggled then sprang off of him.

"We've got to go show him to everyone else!" Rachel squealed and Seras nodded. Then they dragged the half dazed boy from the room. As they opened the door they soon found Pip, Captain Vernedead, on the other side just about to knock on the door in fact.

"Oh!" Seras said in completely shocked. "Captain Vernedead!" she stiffened up. "What a pleasant surprise, uhhh did you need something?" Seras inquired taking a step in between Pip and Rachel with their hostage.

"uhhhh..." he said with complete humility. "I was ummm... wondering if you would like to go out an' hav' a drink wit' me?" he shrugged in his french accent. "But o' course if you're too busy I understand..." he nodded to Rachel, who was rolling her eye's at him.

"ummm sorry but I was planning on spending the night with my new friend..." she stiffed out, trying her best to sound apologetic. The french man raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think of our little creation?" Rachel burst in shoving Jason forward. "He's adorable right?" she snuggled against the boy's face. Jason looked up to Pip and Pip down to this new boy set before him. They kept eye contact then Pip saw the boys full outfit. He started laughing hysterically.

"Tha' boys go' CAT EARS!" he cackled out pointing to Jason who simply frowned and glared at Pip as he laughed, grabbing his stomach. "Do you kno' 'ow ridiculous you look right now?" he said trying to contain his laugh.

Seras and Rachel glared daggers to him. "I think he looks stunning!" Seras protested and wrapped her arms around the boy bringing her into an embrace against one of her more overgrown area's.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Pip finaly said regaining his composure, a few giggles escaped but he didn't burst out again. "Le' me tell you somin'. Men aren't meant to be cute an' adorable! Tha's why you don' see men in dress's." he smirked.

Jason looked at himself then glared to Pip. "I am not in a dress." he growled stubbornly. Pip eyed the boy, ignoring the squeals and shrieks of adoration coming from Seras and Rachel in the background.

"Look's like your kit cat boy's got a temper." Pip kept eye contact. Not showing faulteration in this stare down. The boy looked as if he would murder the man before him. Then Pip leaned in to the boy's actual ear. "If you're no' careful Rachel just might put you in a dress." He whispered. Then stood up "Oh an' one more ting." He walked up to Seras. She snapped out of her giggle frenzy to face him seriously.

"Yes Captain?" She asked formally.

"You don' 'ave ta be so formal around me. Only my men do and tha's only when they're on duty." He took her hand and gave it a light kiss which made her blush. "I see you later, Seras?" he grinned genuinely. She nodded and he began to walk off. He caught the boy's look though it was nearly a death sentence. Pip smirked, aww the kid had a crush on Seras, too bad for him that that was Pip's woman.

Seras and Rachel were relentless on showing off their creation. Walter nearly had a heart attack when seeing the boy thinking that it was some form of demon, no doubt. Most of the troops either contained muffled laughter or made mocking "aww" noises, causing disapprovement from the trio Rachel would've massacred them if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't permitted to do that to her own men anymore.

The girls found Alucard and Integra in her office, more than likely discussing some vampire case, but that didn't matter. "Look what we brought!" Rachel cheered as she pushed Jason in and dragging Seras behind her. Obviously the girl lost her confidence around her master.

Alucard turned to see the dark haired boy in... cat ears... He gave out a look of disgust, grimacing at the thought that they shared the same gender. "What did you do to him?" he glowered. Examining the rest of the boy's outfit which didn't seem to bring out any male pride.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?" Rachel clasped her hands around the boy and brought him into an embrace. Seras looked away shyly trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Cute is not the word you use to describe a man... If he is to stay in this estate he better grow a backbone." He glared at Rachel. "And that means to stay away from you two." he hissed.

"Oh piss off!" she shouted leaning forward on the boy making him hold more of her weight. "What would you know about it anyways, you old bat!"

Alucard growled then turned to Integra to give him permission to rip out the females innards but what he found would on any other day make him laugh and tease the woman but in this moment his eyes nearly pop out of his head to make his sunglasses fall to the ground.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing family, master of the 500 year old vampire Alucard was... giving the strangest most contorted face that Alucard had ever seen on her face in her entire life, well since she awoke him way back when but that's getting technical. It resembled the look of how Rachel and Seras looked at Jason but this looked so much different... It was a look of obliviousness, yet focus, melting yet stiffening... yes Alucards master the one he'd known to be a dictator thought this boy Jason, was cute...

_A/N: OMFG IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS! DX wahhhhhhhhhh and it's not even that good T-T I'm failing so much I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to get this done I had school other fanfictions cosplays conventions my life was hell but now I'm getting it in order so hopefully more updates and so on. Thanks for reading! and please keep reading! sorry if this is a bad chapter D: _


End file.
